


Getting Even

by NavisX



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: 4chan-fill, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavisX/pseuds/NavisX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ralph wants to settle up with Markowski, and in the process something else happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Even

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wreck-It Ralph thread on 4Chan, so basically the equivalent of a kinkmeme fill

Markowski was drinking alone in Tapper's, most nights he drank with his squad but tonight they were off in one of the many Dance Dance Revolution club levels. He wasn't really feeling the pounding music tonight, so Tapper's it was, god what he wouldn't do for some sports stadium game that included a sports bar, his programmed back story had fond memories of them. He was doing better lately, less stressed about the constant-unrelenting-ceaseless bugs, and if he was taking the edge off the worst of it thanks to some of the mushrooms from Mario, that was nobody’s business but his. Thank you lost and found box. 

That was a positive to come out of the whole running into a wall, waking up naked debacle at least. Looking up from his beer he cast his eyes over the bar, seeing who'd come and gone while he'd been philosophising into his beer, he was always on the lookout for who hooked up with who, and who was available. Zangief one of few guys he'd learnt the name of so far, and he was a bad guy no less, looked like he had a schoolgirl crush on this big bear of a man who was normally in here with him. It might be mean, but it was so much fun to watch, he was kind of rooting for them though. Since he'd last surveyed the situation Bowser and some Koopas had come in, and just stepping through the door now was the attractive bear he’d been thinking of. Their eyes met and he could have sworn he felt something, and maybe the new arrival did too as he began making his way towards Markowski’s otherwise empty section of the bar. His evening was looking up. 

The guy is everything some programmer hid in his code to be attracted to. Big Muscles, Check, Manly Smell, Check, Looks like he could wreck anyone who starts something, check, check and fucking check. Fucking programmers, hiding stuff when they could get away with it. His textures included a sort of invisible tattoo, but if you saw it at the right angle it was clear as day, which apparently tied to his coded preferences shall we say. Not like he wouldn't be attracted to him otherwise, but would have been nice to have the choice, after all lack of hardcoding wasn't stopping his squad mates from the odd stress relief session between quarters.

His potential suitor started awkwardly trying to say something, while Markowski sipped his beer thinking that even if the guy didn't manage to proposition him outright he'd still be more than worthy of blowjob in the back storage room. Maybe they could work him up actual words after he got done praising how well he sucked cock, he mused while undressing him with his eyes, taking in those oversized, by some geometries, hands and feet. He really wanted to know if the sayings coded into his soldier banter held true about big hands and big feet. Also maybe the guys name, and if he's a good guy or a bad guy, he'd guess bad based on the build, but he looks so approachable with his soft looking clothes and sweet face. And after it was over, if he was feeling chivalrous, he might nudge him Zangief's way.

Ralph treats him to a refill after managing to say his name, that short sentence to Tapper calling for a refill and one for himself, was only a short reprieve from the rambling. About halfway through his beer, with Ralph getting flustered and draining his own after a particularly confusing bit of word salad, he eventually he managed to figure out what Ralph was trying to say and who he was. It was the guy who stripped him naked, put him in some random underwear, and ran off with his clothes. The first two he was somewhat down with, the last one not so much.

Ralph's liquid courage obviously helped him speak because he managed to apologise, profusely, just a hair off begging.

"I'm so sorry for taking your suit, and for leaving you in the backroom in Zangief's trunks"

"In fact I'm sorry about everything, I was an idiot. And just because I'm a 'bad guy' I don't mean to be a 'bad' guy, heh that sounds kind of confusing. So I really want to make it up to you, if there's something I can do? I really want us to be square, I'll do anything."

Markowski was a bit disappointed he wasn't getting hit on, and the obvious touch of naivety was explaining a lot about why Zangief wasn't getting anywhere. But on the other hand he had a supremely fuckable, but possibly wasted on the women, guy basically offering to do anything for him. He could at the very least add some good mental images to his brains jerk-off fantasy library, maybe get him to have an impromptu workout rearranging the heavy as fuck furniture in the base. Or he could be totally practical and send him for mushrooms, so he wouldn't have keep going on his once every few weeks trip into Mario.

Or... in a moment of inspiration he thought of it. It was perfect.

"I'll accept you're apology, on one condition. We get even. Follow me."

The smile Ralph was beaming at him would almost make him feel guilty if this wasn't the guy who stole his armor, and if this guy wasn't also fucking hot.

Stepping into the backrooms of tappers, he directed Ralph into a big enough storage room, jerking his thumb over his shoulder towards the floor while he locked the door.

"Lie on the floor and hold still"

Ralph honestly wasn't sure exactly what was going to happen, but figured out the mini-game pretty quick once his one good overall was unbuttoned and he flannel shirt likewise. Ralph had to hold in a chuckle at the feeling of Markowski's fingers lightly drawing along his sides and under his arms as he shucked off the now open shirt. Then those fingers were pressed directly against his skin as Markowski worked his undershirt off, and the feeling was different from before, with Markowski having to kneel on top of his chest to get traction, and use his whole hands skimming them along his chest since it was basically skin tight. Ralph cheated a little, raising his shoulders off the off the floor just enough to let the clothes slide off. 

"Close your eyes for a minute"

He complied with Markowski's instruction, because he didn't want to be a bad guy when he didn't have to be. And after a brief delay he felt Markowski pulling at his coverall pants, he could feel Markowski struggling to lift him while he pulled them down, and he could have sworn that it wouldn't work and he'd have to cheat again but suddenly they came free.

Lying naked on the floor was a new experience for him, not all together pleasant, but not unpleasant either. It was better than the bed of brick dust he used to sleep on by no small means anyway. But he missed the way the warm flannel would rub gently against his arms.

"You can open your eyes"

Ralph discovered that Markowski had stripped out of his armor into what looked like Zangief's briefs. Hmmm, guess he kept them.

Watching Markowski slip on his undershirt was weird, Ralph couldn't describe it, but in his code somewhere he felt this was good, it was right so see his marks on someone else if only for a while. He had no clue why, just that it made him feel good, kind of like Vanellope's car having his name on it, but different. Next Markowski pulled on his flannel overshirt, kind of stroking the fabric covering his arms.

And then came the surprise, Ralph was expecting him to pull on the Overalls and it'd be done, instead Zangief’s briefs were pulled down and tossed haphazardly onto Ralph's chest, sitting just under his chin for now while Markowski got into the overalls, buttoning them up with a flourish. Markowski kept sniffing, and if Ralph had known he would have like swung by a game with water to wash up first. He'd come almost straight from his game and so he and his clothes smelt, well, like Ralph. 

The smell of those briefs on his chest kind of smelt the same way, so maybe it wasn't so bad for Markowski; they were both men after all. Ralph was pretty sure if you're a brave best-of-the-best soldier you'd still sweat in that spaceman armor. Markowski's smell wasn't all bad really; it smelt kind of like how Ralph smelt, like he'd been doing hard work in them. Which given his very short time in Hero's Duty, he could understand. 

The shirts were a little or a lot loose, but since they were long Markowski could tuck them into the overalls and use one of the button hole's Ralph had never even noticed to keep the overalls up. But the overalls looked kind of tight in the front, or at least they weren't sitting right. Overall Markowski kind of fit into his clothes, but to Ralph he looked almost confused by the lack of boots and gauntlets. He hadn't really noticed it but he was breathing in Markowski's scent a bit more forcefully while watching the soldier try out his own clothes. His pulse was racing, this was weirdly exciting, in a way he wasn't sure he'd ever felt before.

Zangief's, or rather Markowski he guessed if he'd been wearing them since they'd run into each other, brief's were plucked off his chest, the motion flicking them over his face for a second before Markowski dragged the material along just low enough to trail down Ralph's body all the way to his feet. The sensation of the slick shiny material left goose bumps trailing in its wake.

Getting Ralph's feet through the leg holes proved to be a problem, but Markowski was determined to get this right. Getting it along his calves he rolled Ralph over so he could pull them up from behind, so they sat tight over his muscled cheeks. Doing it that way meant the front of the briefs were pulled taught under his junk, pressed snugly behind his balls. Which he could swear looked bigger than normal. Markowski was crouched down again, this time between his legs, one hand on the elastic of the briefs the other gently moving Ralph's balls to put them inside. And Ralph was really happy about that, one time a brick had been in the mud puddle and he fallen onto it with his crotch.

Markowski had this expression of intense focus as he reached for Ralph's dick, all the while breathing deeply through his nose. But try as he might Markowski couldn’t get him to fit into the briefs, it was like he was getting bigger, and he totally was. The bigger he got the better Markowski's hand felt. Ralph was conflicted, this felt great, but it wasn't getting them even.

He was about to say something when Markowski ducked down and licked. Ralph had no frame of reference, but this was the best feeling ever, and Markowski should get medals for being able to do this. Ralph noted that he'd stopped growing, which was good, otherwise there'd be no way Markowski could keep licking him, but he kept throbbing like his body was still trying to grow.

Markowski was in heaven. Ralph was letting him to this, and the fact he maybe be, just possibly, a bit turned on by how Ralph smelled was amplified by wearing his clothes so he was surrounded in that manly scent, and the fact yes soldier banter held true, Big hands and Big feet really did mean something. And uncut the best of the two options... Well the two humanoid options. Yeah he'd seen Bowser in the mens room and considered it, what of it?

He licked his way from base to tip, following the throbbing veins with his tongue tip, coming to a temporary stop at the tip. Inside gap in the foreskin he could see shiny precum glinting enticingly, so he did what came natural. Wrapping one hand around the glands to hold it in place, he pushed his tongue in, running around the head, tasting it and making Ralphs delicious sounding grunts go up a notch. His other hand was busy pulling the briefs down over Ralph's balls, letting the elastic tuck it up behind them so he had good access. He was stuck by an idea, something he needed to test. Some guys loved it, some guys hated it, and some eh take it or leave it.

Getting his face in close to Ralph’s balls he could really take in their size, massive like the rest of him. He ran his tongue, just the tip over them, in a lazy figure eight. Ralph's happy grunt gave him all the permission he needed, gently guiding one Ralphs balls into his mouth so he could gently suck, lick and generally tease at it, while his hands worked on the other. He alternated back and forth, only stoping when he was concerned Ralph might be getting a bit too excited, well that and he was eyeing those briefs wishing they weren't in his way, he wanted to continue to taste and explore Ralph. But that was for another time and probably pushing a few boundaries for a first meeting like this.

He kissed his way up from Ralph's balls to the base of the shaft, with a firm but gentle fist pulling Ralph's foreskin back as far as it could comfortably go, before purposely drawing his 5 o'clock shadow stubble against the sensitive skin making Ralph give off a new grunt that Markowski was categorising as Surprised but intrigued. All the worship of Ralph’s balls had rewarded him with a fresh shiny coat of precum to lick off. There was no way he'd be able to deep throat Ralph, but if he wrapped a fist around the base it'd work. He didn't want to choke himself like a green recruit giving their first blowjob to their Boot camp Sergeant after all.

He started with a gentle even pressure, letting the lip of the glands pop in and out of mouth with each pass. After continuing with that for a while he started going deeper, bringing more and more of Ralph into his mouth with each motion. When his lips were almost meeting the fist, he'd overestimated how much he could take, he started to diversify his technique. Zigzagging his tongue across the shaft as he went up and down, and varying how much he was sucking. His spare hand was teasing those swollen balls.

From his perfect vantage point he could feel Ralph starting to lose it around him, from fingers literally digging into the concrete floor, which while kind of scary to think about was also hot, to that telltale tremor in the muscles in thighs pulsating. Ralph made yet another brand-new sound, that Markowski wanted to wring out from him over and over as he came, filling Markowski's mouth for a second before he started to swallow it down, and it was good he hadn't had that many beers otherwise there wouldn't be enough room.

Ralph reached down to unbutton Markowski's fly, or his really he supposed, it was confusing. When his fingers gave a very light squeeze he felt Markowski shudder and dampness. Ralph was amazed, flattered, and suddenly his body knew what to do because he pulled Markowski in close and kissed him, tasting something definitely not beer flavouring his mouth. He liked that Markowski tasted like him, he liked it a lot. Ralph was stuck by a sudden desire to know something, and managed to unbutton Markowski without stopping kissing him. Swapping clothes made that really easy at least. Drawing out Markowski's slowly softening dick, he teased it gently, running his fingers around it and the inside of his pants to gather up his seed.

He broke away from Markowski so he could lick his finger tips, and the way Markowski's eyes went wide would have made stopping kissing him worth it anyway. After licking his fingers mostly clean he offered the last couple globs to Markowski he licked them up. The kissing after that was of their two tastes together.

Lying back on the floor exhausted, with Markowski snuggled against his chest he thought of what was perfect to say before passing out in contentment.

"If this is what happens when I steal your clothes I'm going to be stealing them every time we get together."

"Fuck Ralph I'd let ya, but we can skip straight to this."

"That sounds awesome, to be continued then. Hey, what's your tattoo 'pig' mean?"


End file.
